svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Sewer Surfin' (2015)
Sewer Surfin' 2015 was held on October 12, 2015. The show was highlighted by Nateflix defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Ben Unhinged, Dynamite Derek squaring off with Sheik in a No Holds Barred match, and Hogan 80's putting his career on the line in a match with "Macho Man" Randy Savage. __TOC__ Background At Any Plans For Summer, Dynamite Derek seemed to have an ace up his sleeve in his championship battle against Nateflix. Unfortunately, he was betrayed by one of his closest allies when Super Sheik showed his true colors and cost Dynamite the title in his very first defense. Having watched one too many movies, Nateflix has seemingly channeled a super-villainous evil that was on full display when he showed no remorse after unintentionally leaving Super Sheik permanently scarred and deformed. Now that he's taken away his mask, his title, and those who follow him, the manipulative Master of Media declared the symbol that is Dynamite Derek to be dead. One person who disagreed with this opinion, however, was Ben Unhinged. Ben said that Nateflix may have managed to do the unfathomable to Dynamite and the Justice Bros, but he said that he still believed in Dynamite Derek. The champion laughed off the notion, dismissing Ben as only one man. But gradually, members of the roster and the audience alike stood in unity to declare that they still believed in Dynamite Derek as well. The Unhinged One showed Nateflix that all he's done is create a minor setback for SvR06's resident hero, and to avenge that setback, he's going to ensure that the new World Heavyweight Champion doesn't disgrace the title for a single day past Sewer Surfin'. In a rematch from Diaz's Fuck Fest X, Ben Unhinged will once again walk in as the challenger for Nateflix's World Heavyweight Title. If history is to be learned from, Ben's plan to bring an end to the wannabe big guy's reign could prove to be fruitful. In the time that Dynamite Derek has protected SvR06 from the forces of evil, nobody has been a more loyal ally than Super Sheik. After everything the Justice Bros have endured, including the rift once caused by the surreptitious Red Head, many would have assumed that nothing could separate these two. But after the events that followed Any Plans For Summer, it seems that the once super-powerful relationship is beyond irreparable. After receiving a flood of support from fans and peers alike, Dynamite Derek returned with a new look to replace the shroud which now covers the face of Nateflix. He said that despite what Super Sheik did during his ultimately unsuccessful World Heavyweight Title defense, he understands that he did what he felt he had to in order to free himself from Nateflix's captivity. The Iranian Wonder would face Dynamite with a new mask of his own: bandages covering his heavily-scarred visage from the aftermath of last month's title match. The hero told his longtime friend that if he honestly believes that's why he cost him the World title then he can go FACK himself. Super Sheik took Dynamite back to last year, when he went on strike due to Upper Management's treatment of his teammate. But he wasn't he even thanked for his efforts by Derek. Around this time, Triple H made a deal with him. He wouldn't ban him from SvR06 for life if he could collaborate with Nateflix on revealing the identity of Dynamite Derek. Super Sheik admitted to being hesitant, but he worked behind the scenes with Triple H to do what he felt was mutually beneficial for everyone. The faked kidnapping by Nateflix was supposed to set the plan in motion, but it took Derek three months to even realize that his closest ally was missing. Dynamite expressed his remorse about how things played out, but told his former friend that it doesn't change the fact that he acted out of nothing more than sheer selfishness. He went as far to say that the side of Super Sheik he knew and loved like a brother is evidently dead, and that he can only figure that it was his "Super" half. The Explosive Broseph said that though the Justice Bros may now be a thing of the past, he still fights for justice and Sheik has to be brought to it. Sheik accepted this challenge, promising to piss on the ashes that Dynamite Derek is attempting to rise from. Once the separation had been made official, Triple H took the opportunity to stick his nose into the situation. The commissioner said that he had never intended for things to go this far when he conceived this plan nearly a year ago, but since they have, he might has well pit the two against each other at Sewer Surfin' in a No Holds Barred match. Former friends, now bitter enemies, will be forced to fight. One will fight for justice while the other will fight for the lawlessness that he once vowed to repress. And all the while, the self-proclaimed Commissioner of Commissioners will grip his lyre-like sledgehammer as he watches the chaos ensue. Out of all of the questions most commonly asked by our fan base, one inquiry always finds its way to the top above all others: where's Hogan? Not only did we hear these requests for an update on one of the most revered stars of all time, but the Hulkster himself has heard the voices of his adoring Hulkamaniacs. Hogan let everyone know that since Diaz's Fuck Fest XI, he's been at home considering what his next career move will be. He speculated that he could possibly be the #30 entrant in next year's Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Or maybe he could just challenge Nateflix for the World Heavyweight Title at Dr. Meinheimer and avenge the loss of his favorite Hulkamaniac, Dynamite Derek. It seemed as though Hogan had once again returned to save us all for the doldrums of fresh, new stars when the hype train came to a screeching halt at the hands of "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Macho said that Hogan's tall tale of resurgance sounded straight out of a story book. But that's because it's all nothing more than a fantasy. Savage, in an attempt to expose the "real Hogan," revealed that he stopped by the offices of celebrity news network TMI and came across a fascinating scoop. Hogan hasn't been sitting at home by choice. He's been rehabilitating after his MRI showed that the onslaught placed upon him by Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian took everything he had left out of him. All looked to Hogan to deny this story, but he couldn't. How could the beloved Hulkster lie to his Hulkamaniacs? Perhaps this isn't a solitary occurrence. Could it be that Hogan really wasn't offered to join Metallica? Is it possible that Hogan wasn't actually the first man to set foot on the moon? Does Hogan really not love black people more than any other racial group? Everything we thought we knew could have been a fallacy all along. Hogan didn't deny that he has been away licking his wounds, but he did dispute the suggestion that he had nothing left. With that in mind, the Real American issued a challenge to the Macho Man for a match at Sewer Surfin'. Hogan proclaimed that if he can't beat Randy Savage then he will admit that he simply can't do it anymore and he will officially retire. Savage accepted without hesitation, wanting nothing more than to be the man who finally put an end to Hulkamania. Mega powers will indeed collide at Sewer Surfin', but the only lady the Hulkster is hoping to keep in his grasp is his storied career. The events of Any Plans For Summer left many powerful entities in SvR06 with dissension in the ranks, including Upper Management. In a significant turn of events, Commissioner Triple H requested that Kane Paul explain his actions for costing The Undertaker his Last Man Standing match against Chris Jericho. Kane agreed that he was put in place to assure that order would be maintained between the two bitter rivals. However, he realized early on that the Deadman was a destructive force that couldn't be allowed to continue his path of chaos. Regardless of his own justification, Triple H couldn't accept Kane's behavior and chose to relieve him of his office duties in Upper Management. Another predicament for the commissioner was Sheamus not living out his vision of what was right for ratings when the Celtic Warrior neglected to assist DEFAULT Wiley and Batista in becoming the World Tag Team Champions. While the bonds that hold this unit together seem to be withering, those between the Wiley Family couldn't be stronger. Winslow J. Wiley returned, along with his brother Walter, to once again stand by the side of DEFAULT in the face of Triple H's attempted inducement of the youngest Wiley. After everything that Upper Management has put their family through for majority of the year, DEFAULT demanded a match against the enforcer that put his uncle on the shelf: Batista. Triple H agreed to make the match, and added one final carrot to dangle in front of the abnormally-large nose of DEFAULT in the form of the United States Championship that was forcefully ripped from his family's clutches. The commissioner promised his desired protege that these opportunities would only increase in stature if he were to change his allegiances and fight for the good guys. But to ensure that his course of action is his alone, Triple H mandated that members of both the Wiley Family and Upper Management will be barred from ringside and will be fired on the spot if they don't comply. Walter, infuriated by this decision, threatened to illegally stream the upcoming event online in protest. Walter is apparently unaware that the show will already be broadcast online for free. DEFAULT Wiley may be faced with his biggest dilemma yet at Sewer Surfin'. Without the aid of his supportive family or his parasitic employers, he will have an opportunity to not only get even with Batista but to become United States Champion for the first time in his career. This is his last chanc to take Triple H up on his offer of a lucrative career. Will DEFAULT ultimately choose loyalty or glory? Since splashing onto the scene earlier this year, The Shark has lived up to his self-imposed reputation as being a beast that should be avoided at all costs. J-Pac hasn't set foot in a ring since being flattened by the sea-dwelling monster at In My Ass. Likewise, the last time we saw the Money in the Bank holder, Wing, he was being hauled away in an ambulance after having his leg shattered in a car door. Which begs the question as to why anyone would dare set foot in the squared circle with this creature of unthinkable fathoms? If anyone is to be implored about this, it should be the Ruler of Carpathia and Moldavia: Vigo the Carpathian. The undead magician noted that he's been nothing short of pure evil in his many centuries of dastardly deeds. Yet through it all, he hasn't encountered a being more ferocious and despicable than The Shark. In an attempt to keep his reputation intact, Vigo challenged his competition to a clash of titans at Sewer Surfin'. The Shark has shown a disturbing level of tenacity up to this point, but can he match the darkness within Vigo the Carpathian's heart? After months of accepting increasingly-greater challenges for the Intercontinental Championship, Mark Jindrak took on his biggest opposition yet in the form of the Big Show. The resilient champion lived up to his reputation for the majority of the match, nearly toppling the giant to retain the title. Unfortunately, Reverend Drew interjected himself into the bout, leading to the downfall of the Mark-out Moment Maker's reign as champion. Dissatisfied with the nature of his victory, Big Show admitted that he should be celebrating the acquisition of his first singles title in SvR06. Instead, he couldn't be less happy about being champion. The leader of the Church of Drewdaism informed his largest disciple that his grief will be short-lived because he's willing to give him the opportunity to emancipate himself from the church. All he has to do is pass one final test of devotion. He has to meet him in the ring at Sewer Surfin' and lay down with the Intercontinental Title on the line. Before anything could be made official, Mark Jindrak inserted himself into the discussion. Jindrak noted that not only was he robbed of the title that he had spent the entire year boosting the prominence of, but he's entitled to a rematch. He acknowledged that he's in the game of making moments, but he intends to spoil Reverend Drew's moment at Sewer Surfin'. Assuming Big Show stops crying about his moral dilemma by the time the title match rolls around, Mark Jindrak could potentially be entering a two-on-one environment. Can he once again overcome the odds stacked against him or will Big Show's choice ensure that the title stay within the church? At Any Plans For Summer, Carlito defeated his former tag team partner Kingpin to dethrone him as the reigning King of the Ring. Also at the event, Rob Van Dam exacted some revenge on Ricardo Diaz in a violent TLC match for the drug lord's apparent set-up of the 5-Star Superstar. Picking up their pieces after defeat, the King of Coke and the Master of Disaster looked to each other as a source of support during this downturn on their careers. Over the course of the past weeks, the former partners in crime have ambushed both Carlito and RVD. Diaz and Fisk assumed that their collaboration had solved both of their problems until the two recipients of their dastardly attacks joined forces and counterattacked with a unison bombardment of chewed apple and cannabis smoke. This apples and oranges combination demanded that the two-on-one sneak attacks come to an end and that their unrelenting antagonists face them at Sewer Surfin'. For the first time in three years, the Kings of Crime will team up to take on the duo of Rob Van Dam and Carlito to settle both bitter rivalries once and for all. At Any Plans For Summer, a multitude of circumstances allowed Upper Management to make history by becoming the first-ever 2-time World Tag Team Champions in SvR06. However, there was little time for celebration when Triple H revealed that he had designed the title match to ensure that DEFAULT and Batista left as champions, which was supposed to be seen to by Sheamus. Although everyone involved was a victim of the commissioner's vague instructions to do what was right for ratings, the consequences would remain the same. With that, Triple H set up a #1 contender's bout between The Dust Busters and the Acolytes of Drewdaism. The match, however, came to a unique conclusion when resistant church member Big Show was instructed to knock out Goldust and Diamondust while Reverend Drew distracted the referee. The new Intercontinental Champion complied, but had a moment of rebellion against the faith when he knocked out Chance and Bradshaw as well. With the top two teams in the division counting sheep in the ring, Commissioner Helmsley was left with no choice but to grant both tandems an opportunity at the titles at Sewer Surfin' in a three-way, falls count anywhere, tornado tag team match-up. The flourishing tag team division will be on full display as the top duos in the land will battle it out for the right to be the very top tandem. Will Upper Management manage to keep their record-setting reign alive without the support of their superiors or will we see another team strike gold for the first time? For the better part of 2015, Rey Mysterio has been helping make Arrested Developmental's tag team scene the hottest division in the territory. Not only did he lead himself and Sin Cara to the BFF Titles, but found his team in the first tag team main event at a Developmental Hell against The Uncivilization. With his work there done, the biggest little man has returned to SvR06 with a new purpose. At Sewer Surfin', he will hold the first of many potential Cruiserweight Championship Open Challenges. Any competitor, whether they be a member of the SvR06 roster or an athlete from around the world, will be eligible to challenge for the title assuming they meet the weight restrictions. With virtually anyone under 220 pounds being a possible challenger for Rey Mysterio, who would you like to see answer the first Cruiserweight Championship Open Challenge? Results When the fires of war rage beyond control, the streets are too ill-equipped to contain the combatants of SvR06. Instead, they descend to the sewers to lay it all on the line in the name of dignity, prosperity, and justice. For some, triumph was obtained. For others, everything found its way down the drain. Could two friends put their history aside to obtain vindication against one another? Was a storied career salvaged in the face of a savage attack? These questions, among many others, were answered at the wild ride called Sewer Surfin’. Opening up the eventful event was a tag team match-up pitting the apples and oranges combination of Carlito and Rob Van Dam against the Kings of Crime, Ricardo Diaz and The Kingpin. The combination proved to be fruitful for the better part of the bout against the reunited crimelords. Things looked even more hopeful when RVD managed to get his foot on the bottom rope after receiving Kingpin’s new addition to his arsenal: the 6-Star King Splash. Van Dam managed to return the favor by hitting his patented 5-Star Frog Splash on the former King of the Ring when Diaz stepped in to distract his opponent. RVD disposed of him, but was caught taken off guard by Kingpin with a victory rollup. The Kings of Crime stood victorious over their foes, putting the tag team division on notice in the process. Vigo the Carpathian looked to preserve his reputation as the most villainous entity in all the land. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t consider that he was dealing with an animal far more ferocious than anything he’d ever encountered in all his years as an interdimensional being. Since arriving, The Shark has placed two of the top competitors in SvR06 on the shelf. You’d never know this, however, the way the Ruler of Carpathia and Moldavia stood his ground in the face of this massive monster’s carnivorous maw. Despite his best efforts, Vigo found himself in the same flattened state as all of those in the path of The Shark’s onslaught before him. Clearly this is one shark that simply can’t be jumped. After the events that transpired at Any Plans For Summer, Dynamite Derek was left with no choice but to step into the ring with his former ally Sheik in a heart-wrenching No Holds Barred match. The Irate Iranian entered with his face wrapped in bandages as a result of the incident at the previous event. Before the fight could commence, however, Sheik would unwrap his coverings to reveal his scarred visage to his old Justice Bros partner. Sheik would spend the duration of the match attempting to push the Explosive Broseph to the point of shedding his heroic demeanor. Dynamite continued to refuse, at times even making a mockery of Sheik’s rage. With a devastating DKO, Derek pinned Sheik to bring their battle to an end. After months of servitude to the Church of Drewdaism, the window of Big Show’s way out opened when he defended the Intercontinental Championship against Reverend Drew and former champion Mark Jindrak. The Irreverent Reverend informed the giant champion that if he laid down and relinquished the title then he would be freed from the shackles of the church. Torn between his freedom and his championship, Big Show spent the match dominating Jindrak while Reverend Drew shouted instructions from the outside of the ring. After delivering boulder-sized punch to his opponent, Drew slipped into the ring for the victory. Despite his delirium, Jindrak managed to kick out before he could be defeated. He didn’t, however, put up much resistance after the second knockout punch that allowed Reverend Drew to capture his first Intercontinental Title. In their first defense since their history-making World Tag Team Title win, Tajiri and Warrior faced off against both teams of the Acolytes of Drewdaism and The Dust Busters. The chaos took the six individuals all throughout the arena in their conquest for championship glory. With everyone else preoccupied elsewhere, Warrior and Diamondust remained the only two left in the ring. Countering a flurry from the powerhouse of Upper Management’s tandem, Diamondust managed to gain the upper hand and win the World Tag Team Championship for himself and Goldust. “Macho Man” Randy Savage has spent recent weeks claiming that everyone’s beloved Hulkster had nothing left. Now he had his chance to prove it in a match that would determine the fate of Hogan’s wrestling career. If one thing could be said about this contest, it’s that Hulkamania was certainly not dead as Hogan took everything Macho Man had and refused to stay down through it all. Even after an impactful elbow drop off the top ropes to the neck, Hogan continued to Hulk-up and point his unwavering finger in the face of his adversary. But the Immortal One could only take so much and was finished off by one final elbow drop to the chest, hammering the final nail into his storied career. Hogan was caught in the midst of many lies by his rival in the events leading up to this match, but there could be no denying that things were finally at an end for Hulkamania. The United States Championship match would not only determine who would leave as champion. It would determine whether or not DEFAULT Wiley would stay by the side of his family or if he would take Triple H’s career tutelage. As previously stipulated, the members of Upper Management and The Wiley Family would all be banned from ringside. If any of them interjected themselves into the match in any way, they would be fired on the spot. DEFAULT’s decision was unclear initially, but after kicking out of a Batista Bomb, the Fearsome Freak made it clear that he was not taking the commissioner’s deal. It was at this moment that Kane Paul hit the ring and began double-teaming the youngest Wiley. As we had seen, Kane had been relieved of his management duties weeks ago. But it was apparent that his dismissal was nothing more than a ruse in the case that DEFAULT continued to be defiant. As the challenger was being subjected to the two-on-one mauling, the familiar face of Charles Barkley hit the ring to make the save. The former commissioner held Kane back on the outside, but the brouhaha left DEFAULT susceptible to a second Batista Bomb that allowed Batista to retain the United States Title. Nevertheless, Barkley is back and evidently still has unfinished business with Triple H and Upper Management. Many have speculated who would answer Rey Mysterio’s first Cruiserweight Championship Open Challenge and none were disappointed to see the challenge accepted by fellow luchador Psicosis. The masked marvels soared through the air all for the opportunity to leave with the coveted Cruiserweight belt. But after a vicious 619, Mysterio retained his title. The question now is who will be next to answer Rey’s open challenge? In a rematch from the main event of Diaz’s Fuck Fest X, Nateflix put the World Heavyweight Championship on the line against Ben Unhinged. Not only was Ben looking to capture the title from his former Pranksters partner yet again, he was looking to avenge the actions perpetrated against Dynamite Derek by Nateflix. In his overzealousness, the Unhinged One battled the self-proclaimed Master of Media up the entrance ramp to bring the title match to a conclusion by way of double countout. It was here at the entryway that they were met by Kane Paul, who informed them that he had just been given his job back by Triple H. And with his first act, he’s restarting the match with no countout or disqualification. Ben Unhinged chased Nateflix back to the ring where the burst of attacks continued to rain down upon the champion. Right as it appeared that a new champion was about to be crowned, The Shark appeared behind Ben and violently attacked the challenger. With the assistance of this beast, Nateflix exacted some revenge on Ben by placing him through a commentary table as he had done to him. In spite of his wounds, Ben fought back against both opposing forces and headed to the top rope to finish off the champion. Nateflix rolled out of the way and quickly covered his opponent, retaining the World Heavyweight Championship and fleeing with the belt before he too could become a victim of the beastly, bulging Shark.